


Playing for Keeps

by trippgalaxy



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beth Greene Lives, Beth Lives, Bethyl Smut Week, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene Fluff, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene Smut, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everybody Lives, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, OTP Feels, POV Beth Greene, POV Daryl Dixon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Daryl Dixon, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Virgin Beth Greene, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippgalaxy/pseuds/trippgalaxy
Summary: So I decided to torture myself and write about these two because I think they should've ended up together.I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this. Let me know if you have any ideas/prompts!This starts off at the "oh" moment and if they would've stayed at the funeral home.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mxyDmHZMEls this song is what inspired me to write and I feel like it suits them*All Walking Dead characters and story line belong to their rightful owners, I own nothing.*





	1. Chapter 1

“What changed your mind?” She asked so innocently that I had to grip my hands together so I wouldn’t reach over and show her exactly what had changed my mind.

I didn’t even fuckin’ like blondes. 

Christ almighty. 

How the hell did I even get into this situation? She was easily half my age, just barely legal. Truth be told, I’d noticed her the minute I saw her. At first, her innocence was irritating and I couldn’t put my finger on it. She was a kid- I shouldn’t have been annoyed with her. All the other kids didn’t get under my skin the way she did, but it was when she stood on her toes to press a kiss to Rick’s cheek and a surge of anger and jealousy coursed through my veins that my realization hit me like a god damn train wreck. 

I wanted her. 

I’d never been the same since that day, I could barely look at her and when I had to be the one to tell her that Zach had died and she hugged me, I couldn’t breathe- for once since the turn I felt something. I needed to stay away from her is what the hell I needed to do and of course with my luck, she’s the one I ended up with when everything went to shit. 

Part of me was happy, because I knew I could protect her and she would be safe with me. 

My throat constricted, burning back words I was too scared to say.

I ain’t afraid of nothin’. 

My words that I spit out a day ago during our argument started to taunt me. 

Bullshit, Daryl Dixon. You’re afraid of the tiny blonde in front of you. 

I mumbled something incoherent and Beth just stared at me, those pale blue eyes of hers seeing right through me, causing an involuntary shiver to roll down my spine. 

“Seriously, what changed your mind?” 

My eyes met hers and it was quiet for a minute; watching the rise and fall of each other’s breath. She finally got it as her pink lips popped open, a blush creeping against her pale skin.

“Oh.” 

We hold each other’s gaze and you could cut the tension in the room with a fucking knife. 

Before I could think of a reason not to, I pulled her into me, smashing my lips against her.


	2. Chapter 2

My world was instantly on fire.

I’d been kissed before, but his lips against mine was something else entirely.

The last place I ever expected to be was alone in a funeral home with Daryl Dixon’s kissing me, his rough hands pulling me closer to him like he couldn’t get enough of me.

We had a fight barely a day ago, at each other’s throats, drunk off moonshine. Now, it was like that had never happened. I tried to think straight but his tongue darted out to graze against my lips and I couldn’t think straight.

His kisses weren’t gentle, they were downright insanity inducing and I realized the moans were coming from _me_.

“Beth…” He murmured, trying to pull away but I tangled my fingers into his unruly dark hair-keeping his lips against mine.

It was every naughty dream I’d had since the day I turned 16.

Daryl grabbed my hips, hauling me up so I was straddling him; grinding against his jeans and making him moan.

I made Daryl Dixon moan.

I used this new position to lean down, kissing my way along his neck, biting down hard as I reached the spot just underneath his jaw. He groaned involuntarily thrusting his hips up against me as I pushed his vest off of his shoulders, revealing tan skin and some black ink scrawling across his back.

When he popped the button on my jeans, his rough fingers trailing along my panties, tugging them down, my fingernails dug into his back.

The voices in my head were arguing with each other.

_Just tell him._

_He knows what he's doing. Don't be a baby and ruin it._

Against his lean, hardened muscle, I pushed back lightly.

"I uhm...I'm a virgin." It was almost a whisper, and I turned my face to hide underneath my blonde hair.

Daryl froze. “You were with Zach, wasn’t you?”

I shook my head as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"You've...you've never been touched by a guy before?"

I shook my head.

"Fuck me." He muttered. Suddenly, his arms wrapped around me as he stood up, his lips finding mine again as he carried me up the stairs. “I can’t take your virginity on a kitchen table."

He kicked open the door to one of the bedroom’s, laying me down gently on the mattress. I was breathing hard as his fingers slid my jeans down my thighs. He pulled at the lacy fabric of my panties before dipping his finger underneath them, slicked against my wetness, where no other man had touched me.

“Fuck you’re wet.” Daryl murmured, curling his finger inside of me. “So damn tight.”

My hips rolled against him.

“Daryl, please.”

I couldn’t believe I was begging. I heard the zipper of his jeans and suddenly he was pressing himself into me, slowly at first.

I groaned, feeling the stretch and slight burn as my body was getting used to the foreign sensation.

“You okay baby?”

I nodded, pulling on his unruly hair to kiss him.  He pulled back before pushing into me again and I grabbed at his hips, pulling him back into me, as deep as possible, never wanting this feeling to end. He grunted before starting to pick up the pace as I tightened around his length.  

“Fuck, girl. It's been a while. I ain't gonna last long.”

"I've wanted you since I was sixteen, Daryl. I've thought about this every night." I squeezed my muscles inside of me against him. 

He swore, biting down on my neck as he thrust harder and faster. I normally should’ve cried out in pain, but instead, the sting of his teeth against my skin was pleasurable. I locked my ankles on his back.

 When I felt myself tighten around him, I literally saw stars as I cried out his name, arching my back against him so our skin that was now soaked with sweat slid easily together.

 His thrusts became faster and more uncontrolled. “Beth, I gotta pull-“

 “Don’t stop.” I whimpered, locking my ankles around his back so he could go so deep he hit a certain spot inside of me that had both of us crying out.

Daryl stilled above me, riding out his release before he kissed me on the forehead, his big arms on either side of me, holding me in his embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

I was going to hell.

 

My only intention was to kiss Beth to show her what had changed my mind without me having to use my words because lord knows I hated talking about feelings of any kind, much less what an eighteen-year-old girl was making me _feel._

 

Especially one that had called me Mr. Dixon less than twenty-four hours ago and was under the impression that I was her god damn babysitter.

 

I was the one who was supposed to be calling the shots, I figured if I kissed her it would shut her the hell up and get off my case about asking me why I had suddenly changed my mind.

 

That went out the fuckin’ window when her hot little mouth sighed against mine and she all but shot off like a bottle rocket when my hand grazed her thigh, letting her tongue slick against my lips and I swear I forgot my own fuckin’ name.

 

I’d fucked more girls than I could count- rough sex, back of my motorcycle sex, you name it and I’d done it. But nothing compared to Beth Greene innocently kissing me and sighing my name.

 

I was going to do the right thing and pull away when her small fingers gripped my hair and wouldn’t let go- her body angled against mine, rolling her hips, which I wasn’t expecting at all.

 

Chivalry be damned.

 

I grabbed her hips, lifting her up so she was sitting on my lap; my hands sliding up the material of her shirt, feeling nothing but smooth, milky white skin.

 

When she started to whimper as I unzipped her jeans, my fingers one lacy fabric away from touching her; her tiny hands pushed back against me.

 

“I uh, I’m a virgin.” She whispered quietly, hiding behind her blonde hair.

 

WHAT.

 

“You was with Zach, wasn’t you?”

 

She shook her head.

 

Well what the fuck was he doing with her all that time if he wasn’t fucking her?

 

“You’ve never been touched by a guy before?”

 

“No.”

 

Well fuck me.

 

I’m not a romantic-never have been and never will be; but I picked her up in my arms and took her up the stairs to one of the bedrooms because I wasn’t about to take Beth Greene’s virginity on the fuckin’ kitchen table. I could at least give her a bed.

 

She let out a gasp when I set her down on the mattress and slipped my fingers under her panties.

 

Holy shit.

 

“You’re so wet.” I murmured into her hair and damn it if my dick wasn’t straining against my jeans.

 

Her hips were grinding against me.

 

Seeing as it had been since before the turn that I had actually gotten laid, feeling how tight she was, I knew I wasn’t going to last long.

 

“Daryl please.” She whimpered underneath me and I almost fuckin’ blew at the sound of her begging me.

 

She didn’t have to tell me twice. I kicked my jeans off and settled in between her thighs, sliding inside of her slowly and as gently as I possibly could have. I felt the resistance and her tense when I pushed past her; she stilled underneath me. I tried to be gentle, but it always hurts for a girl the first time. Not that I’d actually ever taken someone’s virginity, just what I’d heard from Merle’s conquests.

 

“You okay, baby?” I pulled back.

 

Beth nodded, her small fingers snaking out to pull on my hair, dragging me down to kiss her again. She tasted like every explicit thought I’d had of her since the day I saw her. Thoughts and secret fantasies that were never supposed to come to light, thoughts that were sending to me to Hell late at night. That fantasy was sprawled out naked beneath me, clawing into my back; in the flesh instead of a dream.

 

And even if this was a dream, I’d shoot whoever tried to wake me.

 

She smelt like vanilla and strawberries and it was intoxicating as fuck.

 

“Fuck girl, it’s been a while. I ain’t gonna last long.” I felt the familiar tightness of an oncoming orgasm.

 

“I’ve wanted you since I was sixteen, Daryl. I’ve thought about this every night.” She arched her back, letting me hit deep inside of her.

 

I swore, biting down on her neck as my thrusts became harder and more uncontrolled. Beth squeezed around my dick so hard when she came I thought I was going to see stars.

 

“Beth, I gotta pull-“ I went to slide out of her, but she locked her ankles around my back, holding me.

 

“Don’t stop,” She begged, holding me in place so I hit her spot that had us both crying out as I rode my release out on top of her.

 

Holy shit.

 

Blondie looked up at me, brushing her hand against my face and leaning up to kiss me softly. I was Daryl fuckin' Dixon. I didn't do soft or gentle. I was still in shock at what had just fucking happened. But in that moment, I knew one thing.

 

Beth Greene owned me.


End file.
